


Danganronpa: Game of the Despairship

by Aly_Isa



Series: Danganronpa: Game of the Despairship [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Fanganronpa, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, OC Story, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, class trial, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa fanstory, danganronpa oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Isa/pseuds/Aly_Isa
Summary: ...What is my name?For a moment, I thought I'd fallen, fallen- And kept on just falling, through a puddle..Puddle's feel like mirrors sometimes you know..Or portals to other dimensions, but that's just my opinion....WaitWhat was I just saying?Who even are you?Where am I?Those are questions I ask myself a lot actually, I really need to get a hold of myself at some point.....I'm getting off track again.Hey, my name is #%*$,And this is the story of my Killing Cruise Life.%# of us #^*#+%= Student were chosen to ^]*%=]*#+{^#++]^}+}..+*{#+{*...
Series: Danganronpa: Game of the Despairship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931956





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think you would receive an introduction of the characters in the first chapter right? Well, not here will that happen. You will slowly begin to meet each character just as the Protagonist does- Or well, I suppose that is your POV isn't it? So you'll be meeting them with yourself! Does that make sense? Probably not.

"...AH!?" *#^% Yelled as they sat on up from blankets they seemed to have been snuggling up to, all cozy like a little baby. 

You're not a baby though, are you?  
Thought as much.

They took a moment to take in what just happened. Woke up, yelled, blinked, and then looked around them. It was definitely no familiar place.  
*#^% ruffled their hair a little and slowly slid off of the bed, a feeling of dejection growing on them. Well this was no good, the warmth had gone- 

But that wasn't what was important, was it? They were in an unfamiliar place.

The walls were washed with a burgundy colour, white rims along the sides, the bed they awoke in had a simple white pillow and covers that match the colour of the walls. The flooring was a simple wood design, of course not actually wood. Fake flooring laid down like a carpet. Speaking of a carpet, there was one by the foot of the bed, white to match their pillow and the rims of the walls. They were on the left side of the room, the bed horizontal up against the wall, at the foot of the bed was a small shelf of books, at the head was a drawer. Across from the bed was the door, of course the one they'd need to walk out of to leave. There were two lamp light hangings from the ceiling, being enough to fill the room with light. On the tight side of the room, there were cabinets and a sink, with a centre table connected to the floor, it was like a kitchen area? Weird, a basket of fruit lay in the middle of that table. Was it fake, or? Hm...

As *%^% looked around, they were soon cut short as they then realised-

Their phone! *#^% reached to their pocket and felt around for it, no luck...  
I mean, what did they're really expect?  
They let out a small sigh in disappointment, eyes then travelling to a desk beside the bed, seeing a screen, a familiar one at that. It was their phone. *#^% quickly picked it up and turned it on, that's when they realised,  
It looked a bit different, it was definitely still their phone, no doubt about it! It was just that the background was different, it had a symbol on it. Strange... That was when they turned it on, they saw a heavily emptied phone. Things like contacts, Social Media's, Games! They were all gone..? How do you even get rid of the messaging apps!? *#^% was obviously quite distressed by this as anyone would be, it was totally reasonable to be distressed in this sort of situation!  
Besides, is removing a Messaging App you get with the device even a thing!? So dumb. They would've placed the phone down, but that's when a new looking app caught their eye.  
Rules.  
Rules?  
What Rules?  
...  
*#^% clicked it, curious as to what that was about, but nothing happened, resulting in them clicking it over and over again, but no luck seemed to come their way still.  
"...What kind of app doesn't open when you click it? Has my phone been broken?" They asked themselves. 

Don't you hate it when you phone gets all slow on you? Yeah, me too.

*#^% shook their head and placed the phone aside again, seeing it as useless as of now. Imagine, thinking a phone is useless..  
They never thought they'd think that either, but here they were.

*#^% decided to ignore the room for the moment and went straight to the door, rattling the door handle. Alas, no door opening spell would budge this...  
Obviously, spells aren't real.  
They just frowned and looked around the room, eyes wandering back to the desk whefe they spotted a key.  
Bingo!  
*#^% jogged back over to that desk and took the key in Victory before making their way hack over to the door, attempting to insert the into door. But... It didn't fit? What? What was it for then!?  
They let out an agitated groan and was about to shove the key in their pocket, before writing on the key caught their eye. 'D2'  
D2...

Was that supposed to be the name of a classroom or something? Why would they have something like that though?  
Assuming their kidnapper didn't want them to get out of here alive of course. Who knows what they'd do, maybe making them run 500 miles... How mean, right?  
*#^% made their way around the room, looking for something *actually* helpful, as they did, they came across various locked cabinets and such. Y4, S2, U8, D4... Hey, these numbers were just like the number on the key- Maybe they had to unlock something called D1? But where was it?  
There were way too many different locks in this room. Somewhat odd.. but..

*%^# shook their head, brushing it off for now, the situation was weird enough already, they didn't need to be worrying about how many different locks there were in this room, 

Maybe there would be a master key of sorts somewhere in the building? 

They scanned the area, "D2.. D2.. Where?" They muttered in slight annoyance, wandering around as they did so. 

That's when their eyes landed on a drawer with the label 'D2' "Ah!" *%^#'s eyes lit up as they hurried over and crouched, inserting the key into the drawer, turning it, hearing a click.  
Nice!  
They then opened the drawer and noticed a single card in it, mono with a red thing on it? Weird. They turned it over and read the message on the back 'Under Mattress'. "What's with all the extra steps? Jeez..."

*%^# walked over to the bed and stretched before slowly lifting the mattress up with all their strength, they weren't the most muscly person... They then spotted another card, a key card! Why was that there though?  
They reached and took it, just as they were about to place the mattress down though, their eyes landed on an actual key, finally!  
Hopefully this was actually the key to unlock the door... They took it and then pulled away from the bed, letting the mattress drop. "Well that sure didn't hurt my arms." *%^# said with a small sigh before walking over to the door once again, slipping the keycard into their pocket.  
They inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. 

click

Awesome!  
They then opened the door, revealing a hallway. They had to be careful, someone could be around here, Someone like the people who took them to this place... But, who even was that person?  
How many of them were there?  
What did they look like?  
They don't remember any of it. All it did was make their head begin to pound. They must've been struck where their memory is stored, it would only make sense after all as to why they're memory is pretty bad right now... 

Once *%^# concluded no one was around, they stepped out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind them as to not make too much noise, while doing so they noticed a nameplate up on the door. What?  
Why were there nameplates? before starting to make their way down the halls. it was so, quiet.. They usually loved the quiet, but this was just unnerving in a way.

As *%^# walked down the hallway, they noticed more doors, also with nameplates! So more people were here? Were more people kidnapped? Just like them? It made the most sense! So...  
They just sighed and began to walk off again, before noticing a door open and a person step out- This scared *%^# and they backed up into the wall as a girl left the room, her eyes landing on the person in front of her.  
The girl let out a scream and went to go shut the door again, but *%^# quickly lunged forward and gripped the handle of the door, pulling at it. "H-hey!! Wait! Wait wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" They blurted out, using all their strength to keep the girl from shutting the door.  
She'd stopped screaming by now, still trying to shut the door however.  
"I-I'll do whatever you want just please don't damage my amazing figure!!" The girl pleaded. 'Amazing figure?' They raised a brow.  
'Sort of a weird thing to say..' *#^% just brushed it off for now and focused on keeping the door open. 

"I won't..! Please, I'm in the same situation as you..! I-I have no idea how I got here and I just want to get out of this place and go home! You're the same- Right!?" They told the girl, who after a few moments, stopped, visibly afraid and cautious around them, it was okay... Baby steps!  
*%^# Let out a small huff and rubbed their hands. "Okay, okay.. Thank you..! Please, tell me what happened to you, do you know anything??" They questioned the girl who remained quiet  
"...Okay, I guess you don't have to tell me, just.. Are you hurt maybe at all?" 

That made the girl bite her lip for a moment and rub her arm. "..Yeah, I'm okay I guess... I'm just afraid, and stressed..." She sighed a little. *#^% gave a nod and smiled. "Right"  
They were a little bummed out the girl didn't ask them back, but they supposed she had no reason to, so...  
"I-I'm going to go now!" The girl piped up after a moment of silence between the two, and barged past *#^% almost knocking them off their feet. "W-wait!" They went to to after her, but just sighed and stopped in their tracks. 'Just let her go..' They thought, but it was a shame he never got her na-  
Wait!  
The nameplate!  
They shut the door and read out the name. "Saiki Onizuri... I see." *#^% nodded a little and ruffled their hair.  
'What a pain this is.. I need to get out of here, I have a feeling there's more of us though, that it won't be so easy.."

They stepped away from the door and began making their way down the hallway, would that girl be okay? Would something bad happen to her? Surely she'd get caught! Who knows, do you?  
I mean, of course you don't.. You're in the same situation as them.  
Confused I assume.  
If not you can hit me

The longer *#^% walked, they began to realise that this was.. A very big building, it was a little overwhelming. And despite how big it was, there were no windows from what they could see, not a single one, was there any in their room? they should have checked!  
Disappointing right?  
They thought about how they could have broken one or something to get out, but they doubted it was all that simple, why would it be? Why would they let this be so simple for them? Simple,  
They wouldn't.  
Whoever had trapped them here, had no intentions of letting them go any time soon from what they'd seen so far, and they didn't seem to plan on letting them die either, so ya what was it these people were planning? Did they want them to do labour?  
How many people were even kidnapped?  
Was it the first time?  
Was it like trafficking?  
So many questions, so few answers.  
From what he saw of the girl, Saiki... 

She certainly didn't look like the type of person you'd kidnap to do labour, maybe they had different intentions with each person?  
Did they have specific targets, maybe targeting random people from families, drug deal gone wrong?  
No, *#^% was sure that no one in their family was involved in anything like that.  
But you can never be entirely sure right?  
They had so many theories as to what could possibly be the situation here, so many, a sort of killing game did cross their mind, but only for a moment, they were just scanning through their thoughts after all, searching for a possible answer to this, they didn't know enough.  
But considering the new 'rules' app in their phone, they were pretty sure it was some sort of game to their captives, they were definitely expected to play some sort of game.  
Of course it could just be the dumb labour theory, how could they say what it really was? *#^% had never been in this sort of situation before after all, and the others here possibly hadn't either. They were just.. Going into this blind, like mice.

They would be played with like pawns in a sort of sick twisted game...

Though they didn't realise that part of it.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Stepping, one foot after the after, legs growing weaker with each step.  
It felt like they'd been wandering for hours at this point, aimless. *#^% could be getting nowhere, perhaps further from the way out and they'd have no idea, there was no sense of direction, nothing to lead them.  
In reality, they were just annoyed from having to walk for longer then usual, aka, just a minute or less possibly.   
They actually hadn't been walking for that long, maybe 5 minutes at most, nothing close to hours.

The hallways, right, not yet described...  
You want a description I assume, guess you can have one.  
They hallways walls were painted burgandy, striped with a darker tone of the colour and white rims matching the ones in the bedroom. The floors were a dark wood, not like an old wood, it seemed pretty secure and such, not at all creaky, so getting around was no issue. The ceilings were the same, but of course had lights hanging from them, seemingly secure as well. Monitors and camera's hanging from the ceiling, of course not at all close to one another. Overall, a lot of this suggested either there was phenomenal maintenance here, or it was new.  
But why should they care what the answer was?

So far it'd remained quiet, nothing seeming to pop up, no sudden noises, just nothing. Quite relieving of course, though it gave room for so many thoughts.  
Like where that girl went, is she okay? Did she make it out?   
Of course, *#^% could only ponder on the answer, wait for it to come to them. Knowing this place likely intended on keeping them here, resulting in possibly tight security...   
The girl was likely still in the building,   
but where?   
Why did they care though?   
It was just some other person they met for a moment.  
*#^% shook their head at the slight thoughts of concern, bubbling in their mind and then pushed their glasses up so they were more secure  
didn't want them falling off  
they preferred not being unable to see, especially in this situation.   
It would be a day to remember that's for sure.  
Though that reminded them of the rules app on their phone, what was it? What rules?   
The app didn't even work when they clicked on it, so it didn't seem like they wanted them to see those rules just yet. Think, think-

Further on their journey, they noticed a lot of doors leading into different rooms it seemed, they were somewhat afraid that people would emerge from them any second, but they were more determined to leave.   
*#*% even tried opening some of the doors, finding them to be locked, it was so odd.   
Were they being lead somewhere?   
were they picking the wrong doors to open?

That's when they heard an ominous laughter echo down the hallways, 'Phuhuhu~' their attention being brought to a Monitor.   
A monitor...?   
Have those been around this whole time!? Noticing the monitor also brought their attention to camera's.  
"W-what the hell? We're being watched...!? I have to get out of here quick!" They exclaimed and picked up the pace, the laughter still ringing from each monitor as the picture of some red thing appeared on them, they recognised it from being on their phone, which they'd now remembered leaving in the room. 

Maybe they should've taken it with them, damn... They couldn't just go back, it would be stupid.

You're not stupid, are you?

It didn't matter now anyway, the phone had been heavily tampered with clearly, so it would be no good anymore. "Tch.. Whatever..!" They scowled, the pace increasing as they came across a stairwell.   
"Seriously..!?" *#^% turned round to go back in annoyance, but just came face to face with a gate. "...Huh? A gate? Where did that come from!?" They went ahead and gripped the bars, trying to pull it up with all their strength, but unlike with the mattress, it just didn't seem to work. How did that happen? Where did it even come from!?  
The situation felt almost unreal...

"They really are watching me." *#^% shook their head and just turned around.  
Seemed they had no choice but to go upstairs.

And so up they went.

It wasn't a long journey up the steps of course, didn't want it to seem like a journey, the hallway up top was seemingly the same as the one below, no gate this time.   
Where...   
Where could that gate have come from?  
*#^% began their journey down there, checking more doors on their way, none of them seemed to open still.   
That's when they got to two large red doors, that did open up.

This made *#^% pale a little, somewhat afraid, before peaking in- And just as they did, they felt their collar being gripped and them being pulled inside with a heavy tug.

"You! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AREN'T YA?" Some man barked at *#^%, to which they sweat profusely.  
How sudden it was was a bit overwhelming.  
"I-I'm sorry..! I-I have no idea as to who you're referring to!" They stuttered out, fear running through their body. Some random guy just grabbed them and began yelling at them, looking as if they were ready to kick his ass!  
Maybe they'd Run...  
"AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT NOW AM I-" "G-Get off!" The man was cut short as *#^% thought quickly in panic

how to get out of this!? 

That's when they came up with a solution, well not really. It just sort of happened, this whole situation had just happened, and so quickly too. It only made sense. *#^% kicked them where the sun didn't shine, the mans grip loosening. "GAHH! W-What the hell dude..!? Why there!?" He complained, dropping onto their knees, holding their sac, shrivelling in pain.  
*#^% had bolted out of the door and down the hallway, they don't really care about the direction or anything like that, they were determined now get out of there.  
"YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST KICKED ME IN THE SHIN OR SOMETHIN'!" The man yelled, making them feel a bit bad, he wasn't wrong, but what did they care?   
They needed to run and escape whilst they still have the opportunity.  
But in running away, they never noticed the other people in the room, people just like him.

"They.. They were then person I met earlier..." A girl muttered.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*#^% had ran for at least a minute now, eyes searching, they were going random with this one. And so they turned and opened up a plain door compared to a lot of the other's that were colourful.   
It revealed a storage room.  
What even were they trying to do? Hide? Collect their thoughts? Maybe both.  
It didn't matter to *#^%, and they got in, closing the door behind them and looking around it. No monitors or camera's in here. It was a blind spot. Were they really not interested in watching over this area? Not as though you can actually do much in here. *#^% let out a sigh of relief either way and leaned up against the door, slowly sliding down it and onto the ground where they held their knees close to their chest.   
What would they do? How could they escape?  
Maybe they were just thinking to positivity by thinking of ways to escape, there clearly would be a heavy lack of opportunities, they couldn't even contact anyone since it had been tampered with so much. Useless..

A few minutes passed as *#^% continued to hide in the storage closet, keeping silent as to not alert anyone who may have been nearby, not wanting to bring any sorts of attention to themselves. 

Perhaps they shouldn't have ran away like that; the guy could be just like him, confused, at afraid, kidnapped. Yet there was a chance it could've gotten violent though if they didn't find some way out of the situation. The person was definitely pissed, very reasonable though. A biigg part of him further regret kicking the guy in the baby maker...

*#^% finally sat up, getting back on their feet and looking around the room, it was a bit spacier than they first thought. They stood surrounded by shelves of cleaning appliances, tools, blah blah. That's when something caught his eye, hanging from a hook. A Multi-tool.  
"This is..." they muttered under their breath and took it.   
Perhaps it could come in handy at some point?  
There were quite a few more of these, but that wasn't exactly relevant, they had a possibly useful tool on them now.  
*#^% felt a bit safer.

*#*% listened out for footsteps, eyes narrowed. They had to be careful, you never know what lurked around in an unfamiliar place. So they waited a moment once confirming the coast was clear, before slipping out of the closet and looking down the hallways. They then quietly shut the door behind them and began on their way.

Left, right, left, right, left-

"Hey..!" A familiar female voice called to them, making them jump a little and turned around. It was the girl!  
"You- You're that girl from earlier! What are you doing here?" *#^% asked her, gently scratching their cheek. "I came to fetch you- We saw you enter the room, but you ended up running off." She sighed.  
"Oh- I-I'm sorry, I only saw that guy and panicked.. um- Is he okay by the way?" *#^% questioned with concern, hoping it didn't hurt too much. "Oh, yes! They're really mad at you though. Um- Listen, you really need to come back and see this-" Hitori told them before quickly turning and starting to walk. *#*% decided to trust the girl for now and began to follow.

Hopefully they wouldn't regret this.

"I've actually been thinking about you, because of that interaction earlier. I was worried..." They mumbled.  
"Hm? Really? Thanks! Glad to know I'm always on peoples minds!" She giggled.

"Um.. Your name is Hitori right?" *#^% questioned the girl, it was a bit quiet as they walked, so they wanted to make some conversation. Things felt awkward...

"Oh! How did you know? Did you recognise me or something?" Hitori hummed lightly, looking back at him.  
"Oh, not really. I just read the nameplate on the room on you came out of. Hitori Itsuwaru." 

Hitori frowned a little at that and sighed. "Ah yeah, right. You really don't recognise me though? have you been living under a rock or something?" She asked.  
"Well um- metaphorically, I guess so?" *#^% shrugged and rubbed the nape of their neck.

The girl groaned and shook her head, stopping in her tracks. "Well this just won't do... Guess I'll tell you!" Hitori turned around to look at *#^%. "I'm Hitori Itsuwaru, The Ultimate Idol Vocalist." Hitori said with a curtsy.

This made *#^% pale a little. "Y-You're an Ultimate Idol Vocalist!? I'm so sorry! It's just that I don't get out much or listen to that kind o-" "Hey hey slow down!" Hitori spoke over them, waving her hands. "It's whatevs I guess, You a hermit?"  
"Uh.. Yes? I guess that's sorta what I was saying-"   
"Yeah that's fine then, I don't have much expectation for you in that case." Hitori shook her head and then turned around, starting to walk again.  
"I'm... glad?" *#^% said in a somewhat confused tone. "How is it possible someone managed to kidnap the Ultimate Idol Vocalist though? Surely you have incredible security." They questioned, confused by the possibility of this situation.  
"As if I know, it's so annoying..."  
"You say that as if this is a common situation for you." *#^% chuckled.  
"Oh, not at all. This is my first time being kidnapped. What about you?" Hitori joked.  
"Um, yep... First time. First time for everything I suppose, I just didn't expect this to be one of the 'first times'." *#^% pushed their glasses up.  
"You don't seem like you have that many first times, hermit."

*#^% didn't entirely understand the girl, was every famous person like this or something? They could feel the attitude of 'I'm better than you' leaking out of them like a busted pipe.

"Alright, we're here." Hitori told them, "Don't run off again, everyone is probably annoyed at you for that."  
*#^% slowly nodded, understanding at first before- "wait, everyone?" They questioned just as the doors opened up, revealing a room of 14 other people, making their eyes widen a little. "Huh..?"

"Oi, don't stare, come in." She ushered *#^% inside and shut the doors, walking over to the others.

"So ya finally brought 'em back?" 

"We had to wait ages ages ages for you!"

Some voices piped up, making *#^% nervously sweat. "My apologies, I panicked you know...?"  
They mumbled and gave a bow, they could feel the glare on them from across the room.  
*#^% was confident they knew who the glare belonged to. How could they mistake it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, but if people end up enjoying it I'll do my best to come up with ideas and continue it! Either way, this first part give you an idea of the kind of writing to expect! If you feel confused by what exactly it's supposed to be, 1st, 3rd person, etc. Don't worry, the way everything was written was intentional!  
> Anyway, have a good day/night!


End file.
